Bath spouts typically have a shell surrounding a central conduit through which water flows for use in the bath. The conduit requires a fitting to connect to a feed pipe extending from a wall adjoining the bath. This feed pipe, also known as a nipple, may have typical dimensions and end finishes such as a 3/4 pipe with a 3/4 or 1/2 threaded end, a 1/2 inch pipe with a threaded or smooth pipe end.
There are devices with which a bath spout's inner conduit can be mounted to 3/4 or 1/2 inch threaded pipes. A need exists whereby a single kit can provide an installer with the connection capabilities suitable for most typical wall pipe ends.